


Miscommunication

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Miscommunication

Why does the heart remember what the mind  
has decreed best forgotten?

A single word can call back all that was,  
or should have been,

And rational reproof cannot banish the ache  
for what will never be.

My mind tells me to forget—my heart won't let me.

Sometimes I wish that you had died.


End file.
